


Unlocked Room Mystery

by pqlaertes



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlocked Room Mystery

A good thick bedroll hides a multitude of sins.

There are advantages to having a door that does not lock. No matter how late, your lover can come in, without the bother, the premeditation, of a second key.

Your lover, slipping smooth and naked beside you, forbidding you to speak, even once you're fully awake, can kiss your belly, inhale your scent tenderly. Demand your hands here, and here, and touching, and move to offer up something tender and hot and... but no. No.

In his empty bed, Benton Fraser shifts, staring at the door with no lock and wishing.

 

===

1996


End file.
